1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a lighting apparatus that may form and control a multi-zone of a plurality of lighting devices connected to a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, places such as, a building, a room, a classroom, and the like, are equipped with a lighting system for a user's convenience.
For example, the lighting system, a plurality of lighting devices, may be installed in a predetermined area, or a plurality of areas which may include a plurality of lighting devices may be formed. Generally, a switch that controls supplying and blocking of power to the lighting system in the places may be wiredly installed. Accordingly, the same number of switches as the number of lighting devices may be installed. Even though a switch that controls the plurality of lighting devices based on a group unit is installed, there may be a difficulty in newly grouping the plurality of lighting devices.